


Making a List

by devoosha



Series: Klancemas 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klancemas 2019, M/M, New Boyfriends, Start of Relationship, lance is a romantic at heart, making a list checking it twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Lance makes a list of all the romantic things he wants to do with his new boyfriend.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klancemas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559779
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	Making a List

**Author's Note:**

> Klancemas Day #3 Prompt - Wish List
> 
> Again a little uncertainty with this, and it’s not quite what I think the creator of the prompt list had in mind. I immediately thought of a wish list for Christmas gifts, but it didn’t fit in with the story I’m developing. Then, the idea popped into my head for a romantic wish list and thought it did fit Lance, so I ran with it. Hope you enjoy!

**Making a List**

They were boyfriends. 

It was official.

Discussed and agreed upon over dinner last night.

That sounded so formal. Too formal. As if they’d negotiated a treaty to end a world war. Signed their names on the accords. Officially declared themselves allies.

Not something discussed and agreed upon over soggy cafeteria food in the crowded dining hall, surrounded by loud, obnoxious college students, blushing and barely able to speak. Either of them.

No, it wasn’t formal at all.

They liked each other. They wanted to date. Boyfriends it was.

All before the first official date.

Lance didn’t care if it were backwards. It’s not like he didn’t know Keith. 

He fell back on his bed, starfishing as best he could on the narrow bunk. A dream come true. Keith. Keith, who at first was bristly and standoffish, but Lance soon figured him out. He was shy, which made him awkward, and introverted, which made interacting with others difficult. Lance understood. His sister, Rachel, was the same way. She wasn’t unfriendly, just unable to cope with too much social interaction.

Lance, who thought his roommate unfairly attractive and mysterious, knew he’d have to make the effort with Keith. At first it was to make their lives easier and potentially make a new friend. Lance was new to this area of the country and had never lived further north than Miami. Fortunately, he made friends easy enough - people attracted to his outgoing personality and sense of humor. He knew if he and his roommate didn’t get along, that would make for a long semester or two, so he’d made all the effort with Keith.

It paid off, because once he broke through Keith’s walls, which took a couple of weeks, he found Keith to be warm-hearted, funny, adorkable, and intelligent. Lance loved to hang out with Keith and found they had a lot in common, which did make their living situation ideal. 

It was near mid-October that Lance realized his feelings weren’t simply friendship. Hunk was the one to point it out to him. They were at a party together - Lance, Keith and Lance’s new friend group - and someone was hitting on Keith. Lance’s vision turned green, figuratively, and he ranted to Hunk for a good fifteen minutes while Keith sat trapped on the couch looking increasingly uncomfortable. 

“He keeps looking at me, Hunk!” Lance exclaimed. “Throwing it in my face how stupidly attractive he is to get hit on at a party while I stand here talking to you.”

“I think he looks more like he’s begging you to rescue him,” Hunk said patiently.

“Why would he want me to do that?”

“He doesn’t exactly look like he wants that guy hitting on him.”

Lance looked over the situation again. Keith did look like a deer caught in the headlights, now that Hunk mentioned it. “I think you’re right.”

“I know I am. Go save your boyfriend.”

“My boyfriend!” Lance squawked.

Hunk shrugged, non-plussed at Lance’s reaction. “Oh c’mon, Lance. We all know you have it bad for Keith.”

Lance, always one for the dramatics even in his mind, realized Hunk was right as if it were an epiphany. As if the heavens rejoiced and sang “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” when he looked back at the trapped figure on the couch. He did care for Keith. He had ranted for a quarter of an hour about how angry he was Keith was getting hit on by some random guy. “Holy shit.”

“You didn’t realize? I thought you were both oblivious, but at least I thought you _knew_ how you felt.”

“What do you mean by ‘both’?”

“Keith’s into you too. We all have bets for when it’ll happen.”

This was new information for Lance. Keith liked him? He’d never said anything. Yeah, he was shy, but he didn’t show Lance he thought of him like that. Didn’t Keith want to like him? Maybe he didn’t.

After that, Lance was determined to win Keith’s hand, so to speak. He had been generous and thoughtful toward his roommate from the beginning, but now he went hardcore. He doted on Keith. He was surprised at the amount of things he knew about Keith that helped Lance to do things which made his roommate happy. The Halloween costume suggestion? Lance remembered Keith mentioning he loved to read ‘ _Alice In Wonderland‘_ as a kid. Finding an electric kettle at the thrift store because Keith said he loved tea at night. Making a stuffed hippo for him because Keith doodled pictures of hippos on his class notes. Providing Keith with a Thanksgiving as best as Lance could, since Lance couldn’t go home and neither could Keith. Keith’s brother lived only two hours away, but his brother spent Thanksgiving in Arizona with his boyfriend instead, leaving Keith at his dorm. 

It didn’t seem to work. Not even celebrating Keith’s birthday. Yet, Lance kept trying. He did get the feeling Keith liked him back, but Keith wouldn’t make the move and Lance was too chicken to do it.

Until Sunday night/Monday morning. During a sleepless night, Lance, returning to bed after a trip to the bathroom, looked out the window before crawling back into bed and saw the quad covered in snow. Snow! His first snow!

He looked down at the sleeping form of his roommate and decided it was now or never. First snow, first relationship. Sounded romantic and sappy enough for him. And it worked. 

He covered his face with his hands to muffle the squeal he let out. Keith liked him back. Keith _kissed_ him back. The roommate he’d been pining for all semester - Lance finally worked up the courage to confess to him. He’d never done it before and it was so hard to do it. They lived together, so if Keith didn’t feel the same, it would make everything awkward. Lance knew one of them would have to ask for a transfer if that happened.

He wouldn’t have to now. They were on the same page and their new relationship loomed up before him as some huge mountain to climb. Not that he shrunk from it. No, Lance was excited about it. Keith seemed excited about it. And the living situation wasn’t awkward at all. The only real change was snuggling up on Keith’s lower bunk while watching a movie last night. They’d watched movies before on Keith’s bed, but never under a cozy blanket and holding hands. That was new.

As was the kiss goodnight before Lance climbed up onto the top bunk. Reluctantly, because he was warm and comfy on Keith’s bed, but it was too early to contemplate making _that_ change.

Now today, Tuesday, Keith was in class and Lance had a free afternoon where he should be studying for exams, but wasn’t. He lay on his bed thinking over the momentous last couple of days and dreamed and planned for their future. 

There were so many things he wanted to do with Keith. Now that they were a couple, they could do all those romantic couple-y things Lance always yearned to do with a special someone. He was sure Keith would roll his eyes and tease him, but he didn’t care. He’d waited forever to have someone to do these things with and he wasn’t going to pass up any opportunity to do them with his new and beautiful boyfriend.

He should make a list. What a brilliant idea, he thought as he sat bolt upright, finger raised. “A list! That way I don’t miss out on anything!”

He jumped to the floor and hurried to his desk, rummaging around on the surface for one of his notebooks. One not completely full of notes and assignments for class. Ah yes, the one he bought for his archery class, a physical education credit. He hadn’t taken many notes for that.

He flipped toward the back to a blank page and tried two pens before finding a third one that had ink in it. He really should throw them out when they ran dry. At the top, in his loopy, scrawling handwriting, he wrote:

**MY WISH LIST WITH KEITH**

Now, with the paper before him, all ideas went out the window to float around in the crisp cold air. He stared out the window as if trying to see them. What the hell? He was just thinking about them. He tapped his pen against his lips for a moment - the words reappeared in his head - and he hastily scribbled them down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The list finished, Lance attempted to study, but to no avail. He kept looking at the list, sat to the side of the desk near his History book, and plotting out ways to make everything on it happen. He was in this position, elbow on his book, chin in hand, gazing dreamily at the list, when the key in the lock alerted him to Keith’s return. 

Keith usually didn’t come back to the dorm after his afternoon class, since he had an evening one. He went straight to the dining hall, ate and hung out there until his night class. They’d decided, the day before, to walk to the dining hall together, so Keith came home to get Lance.

“Hey,” he said, kicking off his boots at the door, then pulling off his scarf and gloves. Lance made a note to borrow the mop from the cleaning closet on their floor. 

“Hey, yourself,” Lance replied, his heart beating a little faster in anticipation. It did every time he saw Keith, but it took on a whole new aspect now.

“What’cha doing?” Keith asked. He didn’t take off his coat, but the boots came off so he could cross to Lance’s desk to bend down and drop a kiss on Lance’s upraised lips. 

“Studying for History.”

Keith looked down at the book under Lance’s elbow. “Doesn’t look like you’re making much headway,” he commented, chuckling at Lance’s weak protesting sound. Then his attention got caught by Lance’s notebook. “What’s this?”

Shit. Lance’s hands slammed down atop his writing. “Nothing, Keith!”

“It has my name on it!” Keith playfully tried to pry the notebook from under Lance’s hands, but it became a struggle. Lance wore a blush, as did Keith, both for different reasons. 

“No no no no! Uh uh! You can’t see!”

“What are you writing about me?”

“Nothing for _your_ eyes!”

“Is it a poem about my eyes?” Keith teased.

Lance did not think he could take this new side of Keith. “No!”

Lance had the advantage of long limbs, so Keith had no hope of actually getting his hands on the notebook, but Keith had the advantage of Lance’s tendency to get flustered from mere contact. The fact that Keith was practically wrapped around him as his hands grabbed for the paper made Lance nearly lose it. 

Then Keith pulled the dirty move. The low one. He kissed Lance’s neck. The sneaky little shit. Lance went fetal, meaning he pulled in his arms as he squealed, and Keith easily grabbed the notebook from his hand.

Keith danced away in triumph, holding the notebook aloft as if it were an Olympic torch. Seeing Lance’s pout, however, made him smile. “If you really don’t want me to read it, I won’t.”

Ugh, he was too good for Lance. “You’ll make fun of me.”

“Why would I make fun of you?”

“You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“I promise I won’t.”

“Go ahead. Read it and laugh at me,” Lance said, crossing his arms and looking away.

“I won’t if you don’t want me to,” Keith assured him.

Lance waved at him in a vague gesture of permission.

The room was silent as Keith read and Lance couldn’t bear it. As much as he hated to be laughed at by the boy he liked so much - his new boyfriend - he turned his head to see Keith’s reaction at all the silly things Lance thought for them to experience together.

What he wasn’t prepared for was Keith’s wide eyes, brimming with tears. Forgetting his embarrassment, he jumped right up and closed the gap between them. One hand on Keith’s upper arm and the other pushing his bangs out of the way as Keith looked at him. “Keith, what’s wrong?” he asked, concern coloring his tone.

“You-you want to do all this with me?”

Confused, Lance answered, “Well, yeah. I do.”

“No one’s ever wanted...” he choked on his words, then cleared his throat. “I can’t believe this.”

“Why can’t you believe it?”

“These are all so. So. Nice.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. And you want to do them with me.”

“Of course I do. You’re my boyfriend, right?”

“I know. I know. It’s just. This made it _real_ for me.” He sniffed, dropping the hand with the notebook, and reaching up to rub at his eyes. “God that sounds pathetic, but I’ve thought this was a dream the past couple of days. This made it real,” he repeated.

“A silly little list?”

“It sounds stupid. But yeah. This shows you’re planning things with me. That you want to be with me.”

“I thought I made that clear.”

Keith made a little frustrated groan that Lance wished he didn’t think so cute. “You did. But it’s still felt like a dream. I don’t know how to explain.”

“You were the one who assured me yesterday that it wasn’t a dream, but I think I get what you mean. It’s real Keith. All of it, every last bit. I do want to do all those things, and more, with you. I know some of them are corny, but I want them just the same. I’m so happy to do them with you.”

“I am too. And they don’t sound corny to me. They sound like you, and that’s what I love about them.”

Lance was not prepared to hear the word love from Keith, and he knew he didn’t mean it in the context Lance hoped for, but it still sent a little shock through his system. Instead of saying anything, he pulled Keith into a hug, settling his chin on Keith’s shoulder, and let Keith cling to him. He wasn’t exactly crying - the emotion was too big for that, Lance thought, but a few tears slipped onto Lance’s own shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Keith said.

“What for?”

“For saying something the other morning. I’m glad you had the courage for both of us.”

Lance pulled back so he could cup Keith’s face in his hands, smiling at the way his cheeks smushed and his lips puckered out a little. “You’re welcome,” he said, leaning in to kiss his new boyfriend.

The notebook fell to the floor, momentarily forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t put the list on here. I picture it’s pretty long, to be honest. But how convenient that many of those things on there are *gasp* in the prompts! 
> 
> Holler at me on tumblr @ devooshawrites


End file.
